Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas To veto: me demanda a me si "rejeta" catura sufisinte la sinifia legal e political *Cisa "direto de rejeta" e "usa se direto de rejeta". O nos ta pote adota la parola "veto" (como un nom), cual es estrema internasional. Simon To legitimize: +legi? *"Legali". Simon Run-off (ajetivo), como "run-off election", "run-off contest", etc? *Me sujesta "desidente". Ance per "tie-break(er)" (un ronda desidente). Simon Ratings? *Cuantia de vidores. Simon *Esta funsiona per la programes sur la televisa, ma per "poll ratings"? *Me sujesta "gradi (par sonda de opina)". Simon Tabloid : tabloid? *Si, la parola pare es internasional usada per jornales de acel grandia. Lo nesesa un -e a la fini. Simon *jornal de scandal; duijornal jorj "To hike" : esce vos ta gusta la idea de ave alga costa como: escursa per un verbo, o no? *La idea plase, ma car nos ave "core" e "corsa", cisa la parola debe es "escore" o "escorsa". An tal, la plu de linguas usa esta parola per la idea de cualce viaja divertinte, e no sola per la idea de fa un pasea longa. Per viajas divertinte, nos ave ja "turi". Simon *Si, tu es coreta sur la sinifia de "excursion" en multe linguas. Hmm. Brian *pasea longa; paseon; pasea en la montania; vaga jorj "To ration" : a veses me no es serta ce "divide" catura la sensa de esta, "to ration" es plu ca divide simple, lo es con un sensa curante e seria. Tota la linguas de fonte ave "rasiona" o alga cosa como esta...me interesa en vos opinas, si o no, etc. *Me acorda per "rasiona". Simon *comparti; distribui egal jorj *Per me, me opina ce en ambos comparti e distribui egal la sinifia de "to ration" manca. "To ration" porta sinifias de un situa difisil, seria o curante, an alga cosa cual es fada contra la desiras de la persones, no simple un comparti o un distribui egal. Brian *Vera. "To ration" es plu ca "to share out" o "to divide equally", e espresas como "ration book" e "cartilla de racionamiento" es difisil per tradui sin lo. Per me, la idea xef de "to ration" es ce la materia no abunda e la partes distribuida no es grande. Simon "To airlift" : airaleva / leva par aira / otra? *"Avioni" o "transporta par aira". Simon *transporta par avion/elicotor jorj *Ance, espaniol e portuges ave "aerotransportar," donce on ta pote ave "airotransporta"...sola un idea Brian Durante : la defini en la disionario dise (en engles) "durable, resilient, robust" -- ma esta es la partisipio de la presente, per "durable" me ta pensa ce lo ta es "durable" e no "durante." Durante (seguente la regulas de la lingua) debe es (en engles): "enduring, lasting, existing", etc -- no? *Ma la parola engles "durable" sinifia "long-lasting", no? Un cosa "durable" en elefen ta es un ojeto en relata a cual on pote causa ce lo dura, "able to be made to last", cual no pare un sinifia multe usosa. Ma me acorda ce "enduring, long-lasting" e "robust, sturdy" es ideas diferente. La un pertine a la longia de la tempo de esiste; la otra es un spesie de fortia. Me proposa ce nos prende "robusta" de nos linguas de fonte. Simon **Me pensa ce "durable" pare sinifia "long-lasting" en engles, ma per causa de la sinifia vera, lo cual es: "able to endure"; un sinifia prosima. En seguante la regulas de la lingua, lo pare a me ce on ta ave: Durable: capable de dura, "robusta" | Durante: la ata de dura, alga cosa cual continua esiste (un nota peti: esta ta pote abri un porte natural per usa lo como un preposada como "tra" (during) -- alga cosa ce me ta aseta fasil car lo es ance en la tota la linguas de fonte.) Si vos vole ajunta "robusta" a la disionario, seguente me, me gusta la parola...ma lo es un deside per vos. Brian *forte; solida jorj Yuppy: "iupi"? *Si. Ante regarda, me no ia comprende ce esta parola es tan internasional usada! Simon *nota ce la parola engles es "yuppie". iupi pare strana, ma me no ave un otra posible. aspirante joven? trepante? trepor? jorj *"Iupi" pare strana, ma lo es internasional usada, e lo nomi un conseta cual esiste. Simon Datacenter: sentros de datos? datosentro? *Me sujesta "compleso de datos". Simon Enterprise (nom e ajetivo)? *La nom es ja listada como "emprende". Per la ajetivo, esce "comersial" sufisi? Simon *Me pensa ce "comersial" pote sufisa como ajetivo (me no ia trova lo, cisa ajunta lo a la lista de sinonemes?), ma comersial ance fa no distinta entre alga cosa peti o alga cosa grande como "enterprise class" o "enterprise grade", etc...ma cisa lo es un problem peti. Brian *Me ia ajunta "enterprise" su "comersial". La defini de "enterprise" en engles pare es "a business or company". Espresas como "enterprise-grade solution" usa la vocabulo strana de la vendores. On pote dise "comersia grande", "compania grande", etc. Per "an enterprise-grade solution", cisa "un produida de grado corporada"? Simon **Si, me pensa ce ajunta simple la parola "enterprise" su "comersial" va aida, e ance me gusta "grado corporada." Brian To troubleshoot? +rexerca? +repara? *"Desdefeti", cisa? Simon **diagnose, diagnose e repara, desrompe jorj **Me gusta spesial "desrompe". Simon **Me gusta ance desrompe, personal. Brian **Lo es multe concreta! Simon To patch: +corenti ? +desfrati? *"Corenti" es bon. Me no comprende la relata de "desfrati" a "patch". Simon *coreti, ajusta jorj *En informatica, "patches" es coretis publicida de tempo a tempo cual on descarga e aplica a un program. Min tecnical, on nomi los "updates" aora. "Corentis" pare bon per esta usa. Ma "coreti" es bon per la idea, prosima relatada, de "(bug) fixes". Simon *Si Simon, tu ia comprende, on ave un difere entre "updates" e "patches" -- "updates" es la terma jeneral ce la popla jeneral usa, ma "patches" es pesos de codigo per repare problemes, e esta es perce me ia pensa a desfrati. A la otra lado, "updates" no es siempre bon e a veses los pote rompe la computador, donce los no repara. Ma si on vole usa corenti per la aplica de ambos, me no va combate. Brian *Me ancora no comprende la relata de "desfrati", cual sinifia "defragment". On no descrive usual problemes como "fratos". E vera "patches" es diferes peti en la codigo, donce la ata de aplica los es ajunta fratos, no sutrae los (desfrati). Per "update", "refresci" es ance posible (e usada en esta vici, per esemplo). Ma evidente "refresci" ave ance otra sinifias comun en informatica, cual ta pote confusa. Simon **"Desfrati" ia es sola un idea "figurative", en pensa ce la aplica de "patches" como un repara de buco o como un aplica de semento, cisa tro "figurative" per es bon. Brian **A, donce la idea es ce "patching" es un ata de repara, e "desfrati" es ance un ata de repara. Ancora me vide poca similia entre la du! "Desfrati" es ja un terma tecnical per la ata de reorganiza fixes par recombina se pesos — "to become unfragmented", "to have one's fragments recombined"; cisa on ta pote usa lo per la ata de repara un vaso rompeda con semento; ma esta no es multe simil a "patching" un program, do la idea xef es ce on ajunta un parte intera nova. Simon **Cuando me ia vide la terma, me no ia pensa sur la terma tecnolojial, me ia pensa plu astrata, an si lo no es lojical. ;-) Me acorda ce la terma tecnolojial es multe esata e sabente lo, si, me pensa ia es strana. Esta fa ce me pensa ce cisa on ta pote ajunta un categoria "tecnolojia" per esta termas, cisa lo ta es aidosa. Brian **Un bon idea. Nos ave la categoria "informatica" per parolas en la campo de computadores e programes, ma un problem es ce la disionario no permete ajunta categorias separada a la sinifias diversa de un parola. (On pote fa esta sola si on numeri la sinifias, tal ce cada de los deveni en efeto un article individua. Nos ia deside no vade longo acel via, car lo ta complica la disionario per se usores.) Orijinal, ante cuando la definis ia es ajuntada en elefen, nos ia ajunta eticetas entre brasetas pos la traduis engles; multe de estas es ancora vidable. Cisa "defragment (files)" ta clari la intende de la parola "defragment". O per la solve la plu bon, nos debe ajunta un defini de "desfrati" en elefen, no? Simon ***Si, me acorda, ajunta la defini ta funsiona bon. Brian Nota: sur parolas tecnical de informatica, me sede la autoria a vos! :o) jorj Demandas En la disionario, "du" es descrivada como "prenomal", ma on ave: Gera Mundal Du e no Du Gera Mundal. Perce? O esce lo es la difere entre "second world war" e "world war 2"? E, si la plu de la linguas romanica dise: "deuxieme guerre mondiale", como deside sur "gera mundal du" per la frase elefen? Me no critica, ma me vole simple sabe la regulas jeneral per cosas como esta (car me ia usa a veses la frase "du gera mundal" en me traduis, per esemplo...) *Me vide ce tu ia sutrae denova esta demanda, ma me vole responde a lo, car la responde es fasil. La ajetivos prenomal es la determinantes. Cuando "du" presede un nom, lo es spesial e indica la cuantia. Cuando lo segue un nom, lo es un ajetivo comun e indica la loca en un serie, como en "Gera Mundal Du". "Du gera mundal" no es coreta: on debe dise "du geras mundal". Simon *A, grasias Simon per la esplica bon, me ia demanda a me sur esta. Perfect marker "eve" My apologies for English; I do feel it will be much easier to explain using it. Firstly, I know, accept and understand that Jorj is reluctant to add to the grammar of LFN. However, I have been experimenting with a special perfect marker "eve" in my free time, which I feel has some nice qualities and thought I would maybe broach the idea. Currently, elefen uses "ja" ("already") in many constructs to express the idea of completing something in a specified tense, and this works fairly well, but not without some ambiguity: *"Cuando tu ia encontra nos, nos ia come ja" "When you met us, we had already eaten." and/or "When you met us, we were already eating." *"Sempre cuando me ateni la fini de un capitol, me oblida ja la titulo." "Whenever I reach the end of a chapter, I've already forgotten the title." *"Si tu reveni doman, me va core ja" "If you return tomorrow, I will run already." ("Have run" is implied) also "If you return tomorrow, I will be running already." *NOT VALID: "Cuando te va telefoni me, me va ia parti" "When you call me, I will have left" Elefen also used "ia ta" to express "would have", which mixes the generally never-mixed tense markers "ia" (the past) and "ta" (the hypothetical) to achieve a similar result. But if you can mix them in this one situation, it would seem a logical conclusion that you could also mix others? But no, in general we discourage this. The languages that do have perfect markers generally have them as auxiliaries of "to have" or "to be." In elefen this is not quite possible because verbs do not generally change form. "eve" would be an additional special word in elefen. It would mark completion of the verb in the tense specified, and would immediately precede the verb it is applying to, but after the tense marker (thus: me ia eve parla, for example.) What I have found by using it: #It permits the special auxilary tense words "ia", "ta" and "va" to remain completely segregated. If something occurred in the past, use "ia." If something is hypothetical -- past or future -- use "ta." If something is going to happen in the future, use "va." This is a very logically consistent rule and very easy to remember. #It has a similar, pleasant sound that recalls "ave", which is a very logical word to relate to for this purpose, and alludes nicely to the usage of other Romance languages. #It permits greater precision in communication when referring to actions to emphasize their completed nature. If you were to say, "Cuando tu va veni asi, me va eve parti", one knows that the act of "parti" is completed / finished, i.e. not a continuous act. Parti is not the best example because it is not typically something you are in the middle of doing, but in the previously mentioned example, "Si tu reveni doman, me va eve core" (If you return tomorrow, I will have run), one would know that the act of running is a finished action, not a continuous one. Contrast this with "me va core ja" which could mean "have run" as an idiomatic construction or "will be running already" -- similarly for the past tense, "...nos ia come ja" could mean "we ate already" or "we were eating already." #It would also be used with "ta" for "would have," meaning no more mixing of "ia ta", and the elimination of the one exception to the rule of mixing the special tense markers. "Me ta eve es un bon pape" I would have made a good pope. #It forever removes the discussion of marking the perfect tense in these forum threads. ;-) But on a serious note, I do believe this elevates the precision of elefen in a very nice and simple way, which might be nice from legal perspectives (I do hold out hope for something like adoption by the EU or other intranational orgs, yes, I am a an optimist.) #An interesting future discussion would be whether or not to permit the use of "eve" in the present. I could imagine a use whereby someone would use it to emphasize the current completed sense of an act, "me eve parla!" I have spoken! But -- if you do not like this, don't let it color the discussion on the other points mentioned, it is just a passing thought and not really the purpose of this section. If ultimately this is not liked, that is fine and I understand, and I will just add it permanently (I really do like it) to my set of experiments. However, it does seem like an interesting opportunity, to me, that I should mention. *Esta es interesante. Me va comenta sola ce nos pote ja espresa "we were already eating" e "I will be running already" par dise "nos ia es ja comente" e "me va es ja corente". En otra parolas, elefen permete distingui la du casos par indica ce la ata no es completa. Simon Esperimentas En espaniol, on pote dise, en un silaba, "hay" per dise "on ave." En portuges, "há", en italian "c'é, en catalan "ha" -- ma la franses usa "il y a" (du silabas.) Cual si on ta pote usa "ve" como corti de "ave" ('ve -- si, lo es ance la letera "v" ma la contesto gida) como alga simil? "Ve siempre un modo" / "Ve siempre un via" (there's always a way...) *Esce "ve" ta es un verbo? Esce se tempo pasada ta es "ia ve", e se futur "va ve"? Me opina ce "on ave" sufisi e es multe plu clar. Nota ce nos esperimenta corta con "ave" sin sujeto ("ave sempre un via"), e lo no ia susede; entre otra problems, lo ia aspeta tro simil a un comanda. Simon *Alora, "ve" ta es un corti de "ave" per un usa definida, e si "ia ve" ta es la pasada. Me no es serta ce on ta nesesa un strutur per la futur (lo pare a me multe min comun en la linguas de fonte.) Me acorda ce "on ave" es multe clar. Me ia pensa mera ce, frecuente, linguas xerca per ave un metodo corta per dise frases comun. Alga como "hay" o "há" o "c'é" o "there's" mostra la desir e se usosia. Me no gusta la idea de usa "ve" en media de un frase (me ta prefere serta usa "on ave" ala)...alora, cisa me debe pensa per otra construis de un o du silabas. Me ia pensa ance de "l'ave" (it has) cual no es mal, ma du silabas. *me comprende ce tu es esperimente con la lingua, ma un de me "bestias negra" (bêtes noires) es la tende comun per corti cada cosa. no es pigra! un silaba min o plu no es un problem! :o) jorj *Hehe, me comprende. Me confesa ce me pensa (a veses) ce la pigria es un fato (malfortunosa) nonevadable, e si nos no pote trova metodos corta per los, algun va rompe la casa. ;-) Me no proposa seria esta, ma me ia vole jua con alga cosa de lojban, la idea de un parola cual reversa la sujeta e la ojeto, e vide cual aveni en lfn. Per esta, on ta nesesa un verbo nova aidante, a es desidada, me va usa "iu" (/ju/) asi sola per la esemplos: *Tu iu ama me. (Egal a: Tu es amada par me) *Tu iu va ama me. (Egal a: Tu va es amada par me) *El iu ia discuta me. (Egal a: El ia es discutada par me) *Los iu ta insulta tu. (Egal a: Los ta es insultada par tu) Lo no es parte de la linguas romanica, e diferente completa, ma me pote imajina la usosa de esta per la poesia o per asentua la ojeto de un ata, etc. Esperanto ave ance la nominativo -n, ma lo nesesa es ajuntada a la pronon / nom (e la nomes en esperanto fini jeneral con -o, lo cual aida la -n), cual crea un tipo de ojeto direta (e donce esta ta es multe strana per lfn.) An tal! *Un idea interesante, ma "su" es un eleje multe confusante, car lo es ja un preposada comun en elefen. Simon *Hehe, me pensa ce me ia pensa tro interna, me sabe acel -- si, un otra parola ta es nesesada. ;-) *Tu ta pote cisa reusa la sufisa "da" como un paroleta. Simon *Acel es ance un idea bon, car lo lia a la forma pasada; fasil a recorda. *"-da" es pasiva, ma no sempre pasada: si un person es amada, on ama el aora. Simon *Si, la forma pasiva, un otra era par me. Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ufyztgXi6WIumpyeH1hwIdULhkvxXnUrPeS58NSo6q8/edit?usp=sharing) Brimlar2 La problem es con ja '''cual ave du sinifias: '''en la pasada / ante lo espetada '''e no vade bon per espresa la aspetas nonperfeta / perfeta, cual elefen no ave.... Cuando me dise : '''me ia parla ja, '''on no sabe si la sinifia es '''I had spoken (ante acel tempo) / I spoke already (ante alora) /''' I have spoken already (ante aora)... Esta es la problem xef de elefen... La confusa veni de engles, cual es un lingua confusante e esta distanti persones interesada ... Si elefen es un lingua per parlores de engles, lo no es usosa. Tota la linguas cual me conose ave espetas perfeta e nonperfeta... Me ancora no conose la sinifia de '''me parla ja. Me suposa ce lo es presenta, ma seguente la model lo ta deve es pasada...Patric *Patric: la plu de linguas en la mundo NO ave la distingui entre perfeta e nonperfeta, incluinte linguas grande como Japanes, Arabi, Xines, e Industani. Alga linguas european usa construis usante "ave" (o "es"): Elinica, Deutx, Engles, Franses, Italian, e Espaniol. No otras! Alga linguas (pe Yoruba, Thai, Indonesian, Afrikaans...) usa un adverbo simil a "ja". Lfn no deriva se modos de espresa de engles, e engles no es plu confusante ca otra linguas, estra per los ci no sabe lo. e, final, "me parla ja" sinifia "me ia comensa parla resente, e me parla ancora". jorj *En la pratica real de elefen, "ja" no indica la aspeta perfeta. Lo sinifia mera "ante acel tempo" o "ante esta tempo", e on sabe de la contesto esce on parla sur la pasada (acel tempo) o la presente (esta tempo). "Me ia come" pote es o perfeta o nonperfeta, como "mi manĝis" en esperanto. Si on vole asentua la nonperfetia, "me ia es comente" es disponable. "Me (ia/va) come ja cuando tu (ia/va) ariva" indica ce la come intera (ia/va) presede la ariva. Lo es no plu complicada ca esta. (En me usa personal, "ja" ave ance un usa spesial per clari un ata cual ia comensa en la pasada e continua ancora: "aora, me parla ja elefen tra oto anios", "en 2012, me ia parla ja elefen tra cuatro anios". Me no sabe esce cualcun otra usa "ja" en esta modo pico idiomal.) Simon *Me pote edita la documento ce me ia crea, me ia vole simple asembla alga esemplos sur la metodos diferente disponible per esplica un idea, e me ia usa termas de gramatica cual ia pare a me coreta, ma me no es noncapas de era. ;-) Brian *Me crede ance ce la contesto gida en la plu de situas, si on dise en elefen: "Cuando tu ia telefoni me, me ia come ja" en esta contesto, la "ja" no es nesesada ma lo asentua la aspeta de aveni ante la ata de telefoni, donce un poca como un tempo de "pasada perfeta." Brian me no comprende tu comentas, patric. como multe linguas, spesial creoles e pijines, lfn no ave un forma per perfeta. ma on pote prosimi la idea par usa parolas como "ja". lo no ave cualce relata a la "confusa de engles". posible tu ave un odi de engles nonrazonante o political? asi es alga esemplos de la usa de "ja": jorj ** I can't believe you've already finished your cake. ** Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez déjà fini votre gâteau. ** No puedo creer que ya te hayas terminado el pastel. ** Non è possibile, hai già finito la torta. ** No puc creure que ja hagi acabat el seu pastís. ** Me no pote crede ce tu ia fini ja tu torta. * ante aora: ** I have already been to Paris. ** Je suis déjà allée à Paris. ** Ya he estado en París. ** Sono già stato a Parigi. ** Eu já estive em Paris. ** Ja he estat a París ** Me ia vade ja a Paris. * ante alora: ** She was already married when I met her. ** Elle était déjà mariée lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. ** Ella ya estaba casada cuando la conocí. ** Era già sposata quando l'ho conosciuta. ** Ela já estava casada quando a conheci. ** Ella ja estava casat quan la vaig conèixer. ** El ia sposi ja cuando me ia conose el. Nota ce "me parla ja" ta es un bon responde a la demanda "esce tu parla ja?", simil a "me es parlante". * Simon, esperanto ave la mesma problem car se parlores no usa la aspeta perfeta (me estis/as/os/us/u parolinta/anta/onta / me parolint/ant/ont/is/as/os/us/u"... Car la esperantistes usa lo como un lingua aidante e no propre, los senti no nesesa vera... Per esta razonada me ia dise ce me conose no lingua sin aspetas perfeta/nonperfeta, car ance esperanto ave los... **Me aseta tu punto, ma como tu mesma dise, lo pertine a la teoria pur de esperanto e no a se pratica comun. Simon * Jorj, ce me ave o no un odi de engles es otra tema cual no veni asi. Ce algun ave un odi de lingua es strana, no? Me parla sola de lo me nesesa ave aspetas per parla clar. Creoles e pijines no es linguas plen e no person va vole aprende un creol per lingua aidante internasional... Ci parla toki pona? An engles no es un lingua clar. An portuges de Brasil deveni un lingua nonclar. Cisa elefen no ave esta aspira... ** "Me no pote crede ce tu ia fini ja tu torta." = you have (already) finished / you had (already) finished...? *** Esta esemplo es strana. Perce on ta vole dise "I cannot believe presente that you had finished your cake"? "Had finished" refere a un tempo plu pasada cuando on raconta sur la pasada. La tempo de la contesto clari entre "have finished" e "had finished". Simon ***me no comprende tu comenta. Lo sinifia ce me es surprendeda par la fato ce tu ia fini tu torta tan rapida. la frase en engles usa "have", no "had". ****Esata. Me ia comenta ce "had" es strana en acel frase. Tu trova ance ce lo es strana, car lo debe es "have". Donce la ambigua cual disturba Patric no esiste. Simon *** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais (dèjà) fini... (en comenta de un nara!) Patric ** "Me ia vade ja a Paris." = I already went / I have (already) gone / I had (already) gone...? *** Esce tu desira mera un modo de clari la difere entre "I went" (un ata pasada, "mi iris") e "I have gone" (un state presente, "mi estas irinta")? Nun en esperanto dise "mi estas irinta", ma la comunica e leteratur funsiona sin problemes en acel lingua. En elefen, on ta pote dise "me es pos vade" si on nesesa vera espresa "mi estas irinta". Ma la parola "ja" no pertine a esta. Simon *** Tu confirma esta cual me dise: fr j'allais, je suis allé, j'étais allé pt Eu ia, fui, tinha ido/fora es yo iba, he ido/fui, habia ido/fuera... Patric *** En me opina, un frase como esta no pote es un frase de "had" car on no ave un contesto, la contesto es lo cual fa la cadena de avenis. Donce esta es "je suis encore allé à Paris", ma si la frase prosedente ia es "Quand je t'ai telephoné, tu n'étais pas là" on sabe ce la frase seguente sinifia, "j'étais encore allé à Paris." Ance, on no ave un difere grande entre "je suis encore allé" e "j'étais encore allé" sin contesto -- ambos sinifia ce un ata (cual es completa) ia aveni en la pasada. Brian **** Me acorda. En fato, sempre cuando "ia" o "va" apare en un frase suordinada, lo es relativa a la tempo de la frase xef. Simon *** En fato, me pensa ce on ta pote ance dise (como responde), an si lo ta es multe min comun: Me ia es ja vadeda a Paris. Esta es esata como la frase en franses, cual usa "étais" per descrive la situa. Brian **** Ma no. "Me es vadeda" es pasiva. Lo sinifia ce algun ia causa ce me vade. "Me ia es comeda" no sinifia "me ia come". Simon **** Ah, me era. A minima, lo no es nesesa, la otra frase funsiona como lo es. ;-) An tal, me interesa si elefen ave un parola per "gone / went." Comeda sinifia "eaten", no? Brian **** "Went" es "ia vade". Elefen no ave partisipios pasada ativa: lo no pote dise "gone" (o "having gone") par sola un parola. "Comeda" sinifia "eaten", si; como un nom lo sinifia "food". (Un difere importante entre "come" e "vade" es ce "come" es transitiva, ma "vade" es fundal nontransitiva. "Vade" deveni transitiva, con sinifia causal, cuando on usa lo con un ojeto direta, o en la forma pasiva "comeda".) Simon **** Si "vade" es nontransitiva, me ta pensa ce la sinifia espetada ta es "went" per vadeda e no un cambia a un forma diferente / transitiva...ma tu sabe plu ca me sur esta sujeta, lo pare mera a me un poca strana. Como tu tradui "vadeda" en engles? Brian **** "Vadeda" ave no parola corespondente en engles. Ma en elefen, lo es un fato fundal ce cada verbo nontransitiva pote deveni transitiva — ma ce se sinifia deveni alora causal. Multe verbos opera en esta modo en engles, per esemplo "boil": "the water is boiling" (la acua boli); "you boil the water" (tu boli la acua = tu causa ce la acua boli); "the water is boiled" (la acua es bolida). "Go" no es de esta spesie en engles, ma "vade" es de esta spesie en elefen. Simon ***** Simon, me demanda a me esce "vadeda" no ave en fato la sinifia me ia demanda. An si lo es la partisipio pasiva, la resulta es la mesma -- la person es "vadeda" donce el no es plu ala, donce "gone." Brian ***** Lo pare a me ce tu confusa la tempo pasada e la partisipio pasiva. En engles, ambos fini normal con "-ed": "I watched", "I am watched". Ma en elefen: "me ia regarda", "me es regardada". "Me es vadeda" sinifia "I am made to go", "on vade me", "on causa/obliga ce me vade"; bon, esta ave la resulta ce me vade, ma la frase dise multe plu. Un bon esemplo simil (e cisa plu clar) es "sorti", cual es fundal nontransitiva, ma cual sinifia "evacuate" cuando on transitivi o pasivi lo: "on ia sorti tota persones de la construida", "tota persones ia es sortida de la construida" – tota ia sorti, ma plu, on ia obliga los a sorti. Simon ***** Me conose la difere, ma "vade" como verbo oscur (nun no sabe cual sinifia esata "vadeda", e se usa transitiva pare a me un poca strana), me ia pensa ce la sinifia espetada ta es "gone" per descrive un stato jeneral, como la ajetivo "abrida" per "abri." Ma lo no es importante, me aseta la veria. Brian ****** Pardona ce me ia acusa tu de no conose la difere! Ma lo no es vera ce la sinifia de "vadeda" en elefen es misteriosa. Lo es esata definida par la regula cual dise ce cuando un verbo nontransitiva deveni transitiva, se sinifias deveni causal. "Abrida" segue esta regula: "abri" es fundal nontransitiva ("la porte abri"); "me abri la porte" sinifia "me causa ce… la porte abri"; "un porte abrida" sinifia "un porte cual on ia abri". Crede me: tota verbos nontransitiva segue esta regula en elefen. Me no desacorda ce la usa transitiva de "vade" es strana e rara, ma per esta razona lo es importante ce lo segue la regula e no funsiona en modo spesial o idiomal. Simon ** "El ia sposi ja cuando me ia conose el." = He or she was / had (already) been / got married when I knew him or her ( = quand j'ai fait sa connaissance / quand je le/la connaissais)...? *** Personal, me ta dise, "El ia es ja sposida cuando me ia conose el" si me ia vole asentua..."elle était encore mariée quand je lui connaissais" Brian ** Brian, vide a su cual me considera es un conjuga plen (yolik) *Verbos **ativa nonperfeta ***infinitiva / sujuntiva teni (ave) ***presente tena ***pasada tene ***futur teno ***ipotesal tenu **ativa perfeta ***teni tenid > tenidi ***tena tenid > tenida ***tene tenid > tenide ***teno tenid > tenido ***tenu tenid > tenidu **pasiva nonperfeta bini (es) ***'bini tenid' ***'bina tenid' ***'bine tenid' ***'bino tenid' ***'binu tenid' **pasiva perfeta ***teni binid tenid > teni bin tenid ***tena binid tenid > tena bin tenid ***tene binid tenid > tene bin tenid ***teno binid tenid > teno bin tenid ***tenu binid tenid > tenu bin tenid Patric *Me comprende ce on usa averbios ma estas ave du usas ? E la resulta es nonclar e an torpe... Patric *** Nos no obliga tu a usa elefen si tu judi ce lo es un caos nonremediable ;-) Simon *** Oce. Me no va noia vos. Me ia deside labora a me lingue simple, cual es la responde a me demandas. Fortuna! Patric